Kid Temper Tantrum Jacksonville Transgender Killings Rant
Goodman: BREAKING NEWS, M'KAY?! Another black transgender man has been killed in Jacksonville, Florida. Police are yet to find the suspect of the murder. Dad: WHAT?!?! ANOTHER TRANSGENDER KILLED?!?! Leland: Another day in Jacksonville... Yeagar: Leland this isn't something to joke around with! Transphobia is taking over the Sunshine State! Carlos: And according to a video I saw on Youtube, if you are a non-binary person who lives in Florida and aren't assigned the gender you are, you can be prone to get dead-named and misgendered if you die! Dad: Well that's ridiculous! Why would they do it? Leland: Because Florida is Florida, and they are the craziest state alive! Yeagar: LELAND!!! TRANSPHOBIC VIOLENCE HAPPENS IN OTHER STATES AND COUNTRIES TOO!!! Carlos: And what about Saudi Arabia? They kill LGBT people on a daily basis! Leland: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! Location: Near a hotel in Jacksonville A man walks up to a black man who is a transgender Man: So... you think it's fun to cross dress? Transgender: Wait... who d- The man pulls out a pistol Man: I know who you sick f*ggots are, Michael... or... Michelle... ???: STOP RIGHT THERE!!! Leland comes out of nowhere and knocks out the man and takes the gun Michelle: Thanks for saving me! Leland: Your welcome! And now I'm going to end transphobia and homophobia once in for all! Michelle: What? Leland: I'm destroying Jacksonville! Michelle: WHY?!?! Leland: Because there's too many transphobic people in the area, and I'm going to put a stop to it! Lenny: I don't think so, kid! Michelle: LENNY CURRY?!!? THE MAYOR OF THE CITY?!?! Lenny: Yep! And Leland, it's true that Jacksonville faces transphobic crime, but it's those damn liberals who make them look like the Pulse incident! It's sad, yes, but we need to move on! Michelle: But you don't do s*** to us transgenders who are LITERALLY scared to go outside to get the mail in the mailbox without some psycho stabbing us! And Vox is right! It's more difficult to get your gender changed on your ID in Florida than it is to buy a gun in the United States! Things need to change! And KKK member, Nazi supporters like you are stopping the progress from happening! Lenny: First off, I don't support the Koo Koo Klan nor the Badzi party, and I'm certain that only about 1.4 million US residents even consider themselves transgender! And as for the gun purchase, in the state of Florida, you need to be 21 or older, have a clean record, and have to wait at least 3 days just to even get a gun! Do you need to do all of that to change a letter on an ID? I don't think so! Leland: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! I'M NOT GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH YOU PEOPLE ARGUE AND S***!!! IT'S TIME FOR DESTRUCTION!!! Leland transforms into Thanos and uses its powers to pull out the entire counties of Duval, Clay, St. Johns, and Nassau Lenny: WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!?! Michelle: THIS ISN'T COOL!!! STOP!!! Leland: TOO BAD!!! Leland crushes all 4 counties, killing everyone in the land. He then molds the remains into a bowl and slams it at Japan, destroying the island as well as causing a huge tsunami that wipes out the entire west coast of the US Dad: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOSH!!! LELAND!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?! Yeagar: ALL OVER A COUPLE OF BLACK TRANSGENDERS KILLED?!?! ARE YOU S***TING ME?!?! Carlos: NOW THE WORLD IS DOOMED!!! Leland: GET REKT!!! Just then, Leland gets knocked out. When he wakes up, he sees Ida Neverdahl and the spirit of XXXTentacion Leland: W-where the heck am I? Ida: You are in a unknown land of nothing. It's just us. XXX: We heard you devastated Earth over black transgenders killed in Jacksonville, and then you got knocked out by an asteroid. Leland: Oh. Ida: Leland, why did you do that? Leland: Because I thought I would stop transphobia and homophobia! XXX: Well you made everything worse! And now the Earth is destroyed, and no life exists anymore! Ida: However, me and X decided to reverse the changes, and everyone else by you have forgotten about the event. XXX: However, for some reason when we tried to be more nice and bring back the transgenders that were killed, our powers glitched and won't allow it. But hey, at least we saved the planet. Ida: Now Leland, you can't be doing that anymore. Otherwise, there will be even bigger consequences. Okay? Leland: Okay. And with that, everything went back to normal... Except for the fact that some people are gonna complain about a fanfic they don't like. It's fine to dislike something, but please don't be butthurt about it! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters Category:Disasters